kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rides
is a function used by Kamen Riders Decade and Diend to transform into and/or summon various Kamen Riders through Kamen Ride-type Rider Cards. Kamen Ride Cards :Main article: Kamen Ride Cards Individual Rides by Episode/Special Rider War *Decade - Faiz, Kabuto Rider Form, Hibiki The World of Kuuga *Decade - N/A Transcendence *Decade - N/A Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva *Decade - Kuuga Mighty Form, Kuuga Titan Form, Kuuga Dragon Form The Biting King's Qualifications *Decade - N/A Battle Trial: Ryuki World *Decade - Kiva, Kiva Garulu Form, Kiva Dogga Form, Kiva Basshaa Form Super Trick of the Real Criminal *Decade - N/A Welcome to the Blade Restaurant *Decade - Ryuki Blade Blade *Decade - Ryuki Faiz High School's Phantom Thief *Decade - Blade Ace Form 555 Faces, 1 Treasure *Decade - N/A Reunion: Project Agito *Decade - Kiva, Kiva Garulu Form Awakening: Tornado of Souls *Decade - N/A Super Den-O Beginning *Decade - Agito Ground Form, Agito Flame Form, Agito Storm Form Here Comes Super Momotaros! *Decade - Kiva Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship *Decade - N/A Warning: Kabuto Running Amok *Decade - Kuuga Mighty Form, Kuuga Pegasus Form, Den-O Sword Form, Den-O Gun Form, Faiz, Faiz Axel The Grandma Way of Taste *Decade - N/A Idle Hibiki *Decade - Kabuto Rider Form, Ryuki, Den-O Ax Form Ending Journey *Decade - N/A The Nega-World's Dark Riders *Decade The Walking All-Rider Album *Decade - Complete Form (Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster Form, Kabuto Hyper Form) Wanted: Diend *Decade - Complete Form (Kiva Emperor Form) End of Diend *Decade - Complete Form (Armed Hibiki) The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai *Decade - Den-O Sword Form, Complete Form (Den-O Liner Form) The Father and Son Bears *Decade - N/A Heretic Rider, Go Forth! *Decade - Complete Form (Blade King Form) RX! Dai-Shocker Attack *Decade - Faiz Axel Form, Complete Form (Kabuto Hyper Form) Black × Black RX *Decade - Complete Form (Agito Shining Form) Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker *Decade - Hibiki, Kabuto Rider Form, Faiz **These three Kamen Rides are the same ones Decade used in the first episode. Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun *Decade - Strongest Complete Form Amazon, Friend *Decade - Faiz The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy *Decade - Complete Form (Faiz Blaster Form) Rider War: Prologue *Decade - Complete Form (Ryuki Survive) Destroyer of Worlds *Decade - Complete Form (Diend) Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 *Decade - Strongest Complete Form Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow *Diend - Complete Form Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen *Decade - Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider 1 Neverending Story *Decade - Strongest Complete Form Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai *Decade - Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kuuga Mighty Form **These two Kamen Rides are the only Heisei Riders that were not suit acted by Seiji Takaiwa. Ghost Hunter 2018 *Decade - Agito Ground Form, Kamen Rider Hibiki GO! GO! Ghost 2015 *Decade - Kamen Rider Ryuki, Ghost Ore Damashii Back to 2068 *Decade - Build RabbitTank Form Forever King 2018 *Decade - Wizard Flame Style Kamen Ride Summons Blade Blade *Diend - Todoroki Faiz High School's Phantom Thief *Diend - Rey, Kabuki 555 Faces, 1 Treasure *Diend - Kiva Reunion: Project Agito *Diend - Drake, Delta Awakening: Tornado of Souls *Diend - Blade Ace Form Super Den-O Beginning *Diend - Sasword, Saga Here Comes Super Momotaros! *Diend - Riotroopers Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship *Diend - G3, Caucasus, Ouja Warning: Kabuto Running Amok *Diend - Riotroopers The Grandma Way of Taste *Diend - Ixa, Psyga Idle Hibiki *Diend - Den-O Sword Form Ending Journey *Diend The Nega-World's Dark Riders *Diend The Walking All-Rider Album *Diend *Decade Complete Form - Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster Form, Kabuto Hyper Form Wanted: Diend *Diend - Riotroopers *Decade Complete Form - Kiva Emperor Form End of Diend *Diend *Decade Complete Form - Armed Hibiki The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai *Diend - Scissors, Raia *Decade Complete Form - Den-O Liner Form *Chinomanako - N/A The Father and Son Bears *Diend - N/A *Decade Complete Form - N/A *Chinomanako - N/A Heretic Rider, Go Forth! *Diend - N/A *Decade Complete Form - Blade King Form *Chinomanako - Moose Fangire, Eagle Undead, Blade Ace Form RX! Dai-Shocker Attack *Diend - Hercus, Ketaros *Decade Complete Form - Kabuto Hyper Form Black × Black RX *Diend - Femme, Kotaro Minami (Black) *Decade Complete Form - Agito Shining Form Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker *Diend - Punch Hopper, Raia, Gai *Decade Complete Form - N/A Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun *Diend - N/A *Decade Complete Form - Kuuga Ultimate Form, Agito Shining Form, Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster Form, Blade King Form, Armed Hibiki, Kabuto Hyper Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kiva Emperor Form Amazon, Friend *Diend - Zanki, Ibuki, Todoroki *Decade Complete Form The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy *Diend *Decade Complete Form - Faiz Blaster Form Rider War: Prologue *Diend *Decade Complete Form - Ryuki Survive Destroyer of Worlds *Diend *Decade Complete Form Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 *Diend - N/A *Decade Complete Form - N/A Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow *Diend - Riotroopers, G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, Skull Blade Joker!? 2019 *Diend - Knight, Baron, Accel, Birth Notes compares the Kamen Rides with the of .]] *The Kamen Rides of Decade and the of were noted by Narutaki as one of the similarities between Decade and Gokaiger in the net movie . Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Collectible Devices by usage